memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG Season 1
Episodes Summary Taking place 100 years after the era of James T. Kirk, Captain Jean-Luc Picard takes command of the with a hand-picked crew. They take on assignments from Starfleet as well as explore those strange new worlds, going where no one has gone before. Background Information * The Galaxy-class Enterprise-D was designed to hold families. In subsequent seasons and other Trek series, we learn that this does not pertain only for families who serve on Galaxy-class vessels, but other Federation vessels as well. ( ; ; ) * No definite chief engineer is introduced, as a total of three officers – Logan, Argyle, and Sarah MacDougal – held the position. Leland T. Lynch is also a senior officer in the department. Geordi La Forge serves mainly as a helmsman and does not become Chief Engineer until the second season. * Lieutenant Commander Data's "brother", Lore, who showed up as a nemesis in subsequent seasons, is introduced. ( ) * Lwaxana Troi, Deanna Troi's mother, portrayed by Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, is introduced. ( ) * The holodeck, where Picard plays out a holonovel of the pulp detective, Dixon Hill is introduced. Although it is portrayed as something new on Federation vessels, the last time something similar was seen was on a starship. ( ; ) * We are introduced to the alien race called the Ferengi, although it is hinted that the Federation was already aware of this race before the start of Star Trek: The Next Generation. The Ferengi turn up in subsequent seasons of TNG, as well as in other Trek series, but featured prominently in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Also introduced in the first season is the omnipotent being called "Q" who turned up in subsequent seasons and other Trek incarnations. * The crew is affected by the same disease James T. Kirk's crew was afflicted with during the five-year mission of the original Enterprise. ( ; ) * Susan Sackett, Gene Roddenberry's assistant at the time, portrays an extra dressed in a blue skant. ( ) * Lieutenant Worf became the first Klingon to join Starfleet, having grown up on the Khitomer outpost, where the beginnings of an alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Federation began. ( ) However, a few Klingons are not at all happy with the alliance. ( ) ** Worf's cranial features changed throughout the series, as did his demeanor. Moreover, Worf became a regular in Deep Space Nine s fourth season. * Lt. Natasha Yar had a short-lived stay on the Enterprise-D, as actress Denise Crosby became dissatisfied with the direction her character was going. ** When Crosby opted to leave the show, Yar was killed, resulting in the first 'permanent' death of a major character on Star Trek. ( ) ** Denise Crosby returns in later seasons: first, as Natasha Yar in an alternate reality ( ), then as the voice of Yar's daughter Sela, a Romulan operative brainwashing Geordi La Forge, ( ). She appears as Sela again in four other episodes ( ) and in the final TNG episode as Yar in yet another alternate reality. ( ) * Optional duty skirts, or "skants", are introduced for both male and female officers. ** Natasha Yar and Deanna Troi are the only main characters who are ever seen wearing the skant. ( ) The optional variant is seen primarily on background characters, most prominently Diana Giddings, portrayed by background actress Lorine Mendell. (In season 2, Dr. Pulaski wears a long-sleeved variant of the skant with black slacks.) ** The skants (as well as the jumpsuits) were created by Trek veteran William Ware Theiss, who also designed the costumes for TOS. ** Deanna Troi appears in the skant once again for the series finale. ( ) * Fred Steiner, who composed music on TOS, scores for TNG. ( ) * Lush music, reminiscent of TOS, occurs over the course of season one, and is changed to more subtle atmospheric music in the later seasons. * An alien takeover of Starfleet by neural parasites occurs and is stopped, not to be followed up on in the series (or any other subsequent Trek series), even though it is hinted more aliens are on their way to Earth; however, some Trek novels make an attempt to clear up any questions. ( ) * The Romulans make a return in the final episode of season one, after remaining quiet a number of years before the start of TNG. ( ) * Saucer separation of primary hull and secondary hull occurs a number of times. In the 23rd century, this action was designated for one-time emergencies. ( ) * Veteran Trek actors, Judson Scott and Merritt Butrick, appear in season one. ( ) * Judson Scott later appeared on Star Trek: Voyager. ( ) * TNG introduces the position of counselor on starships. * Deanna Troi and First Officer Commander William T. Riker are characters reminiscent of Lt. Ilia and Will Decker of the aborted Star Trek: Phase II series and . * Armin Shimerman, known as the Ferengi barkeep Quark from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, portrays the Ferengi Letek as well as a Betazoid gift box. ( ) * When the series premiered in the UK on the BBC in , the channel's airing order differed significantly from the original transmission order. * Near the end of the series, actor Jonathan Frakes described the first season as a time when "we took greater chances than we do now. The shows may be better, the level of it, but was absurd." He added, "that was a time first season they took chances. Some of it misses, but some were great. Like , the episode which we've never done anything quite like where everyone got drunk and horny. That was risky. All the early stuff with Brent as Sherlock Holmes. Bowman's work, the first Klingon show ''Heart of Glory}} – those were all great." (Trek: The Next Generation Crew Book) * Most episodes in the first season end with a bridge scene. The only episodes that do not are , , , and . * Paramount Pictures' original idea for a new ''Trek series for syndication was a "group of space cadets". (TNG Season 1 DVD, special feature "The Beginning") * The per-episode budget eventually rose to US$1.5 million by the end of this season. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) Credits Cast * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant junior grade Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby as Lieutenant Natasha Yar ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"Skin of Evil") * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant junior grade Worf ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost"-"Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye"-"The Neutral Zone") * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Battle", "Haven"-"The Big Goodbye", "Angel One", "Too Short A Season"-"Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom"-"The Neutral Zone") * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Acting ensign Wesley Crusher ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"Code of Honor", "Where No One Has Gone Before"-"Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye"-"11001001", "When The Bough Breaks"-"Coming of Age", "Symbiosis"-"Skin of Evil") Crew Executive Producer * Gene Roddenberry Co-Executive Producers * Rick Berman ("Coming of Age"-"The Neutral Zone") * Maurice Hurley ("Coming of Age"-"The Neutral Zone") Co-Producers * Robert Lewin * Herbert Wright ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Arsenal of Freedom", "Skin of Evil") Producer * Maurice Hurley ("The Naked Now"-"Home Soil") Supervising Producers * Robert H. Justman ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"Home Soil") * Rick Berman ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"Home Soil") Associate Producers * Peter Lauritson * D.C. Fontana ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Big Goodbye", "Too Short a Season") Consulting Producer * Robert H. Justman ("Coming of Age"-"The Neutral Zone") Line Producer * David Livingston ("Coming of Age"-"The Neutral Zone") Program Consultant * David Gerrold ("The Naked Now"-"Lonely Among Us", "Haven") Creative Consultant * Greg Strangis ("The Big Goodbye"-"Angel One") Story Editors * Johnny Dawkins ("The Naked Now"-"Code of Honor", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Too Short A Season") * Hans Beimler ("Coming of Age"-"The Neutral Zone") * Richard Manning ("Coming of Age"-"The Neutral Zone") Executive Story Editors * Hannah Louise Shearer ("When The Bough Breaks", "Coming of Age"-"The Neutral Zone") * Tracy Tormé ("Heart of Glory"-"The Neutral Zone") Casting by * Junie Lowry Music by * Dennis McCarthy ("Encounter at Farpoint", "The Last Outpost", "Justice", "Hide and Q"-"The Big Goodbye", "Angel One", "Home Soil"-"Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom"-"Symbiosis", "Conspiracy") (credited as Dennis McCarthey in "The Last Outpost") * Ron Jones ("The Naked Now", "Where No One Has Gone Before"-"Lonely Among Us", "The Battle", "Datalore", "11001001", "When The Bough Breaks", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil"-"We'll Always Have Paris", "The Neutral Zone") * Fred Steiner ("Code of Honor") * George Romanis ("Too Short a Season") Main Title Theme by * Jerry Goldsmith * Alexander Courage Director of Photography * Edward R. Brown, A.S.C. Production Designer * Herman Zimmerman Edited by * Tom Benko ("Encounter at Farpoint", "The Last Outpost", The Battle", "The Big Goodbye", "11001001", "Coming of Age", "Skin of Evil", "Conspiracy") * J.P. Farrell ("The Naked Now", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Justice", "Angel One", "Too Short A Season"-"When The Bough Breaks", "The Arsenal of Freedom", "We'll Always Have Paris") * Randy Roberts ("Code of Honor") * William Hoy ("Lonely Among Us", "Hide and Q", "Datalore", "Home Soil", Heart of Glory", "Symbiosis", "The Neutral Zone") * David Berlatsky ("Haven") Unit Production Managers * David Livingston ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"Home Soil") * Kelly A. Manners ("Coming of Age") * Bruce A. Simon ("Heart of Glory") * Sam Freedle ("The Arsenal of Freedom"-"The Neutral Zone") First Assistant Directors * Les Landau ("Encounter at Farpoint", "Code of Honor", "Where No One Has Gone Before"-"Lonely Among Us", "The Battle", "Datalore", "11001001"-"When The Bough Breaks", "We'll Always Have Paris", "The Neutral Zone") * Charles Washburn ("The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Justice", "Haven") * Babu (T.R.) Subramaniam ("Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye", "Angel One", "Home Soil"-"Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom"-"Symbiosis", "Conspiracy") (credited as Babu Subramaniam from "Angel One" on) * Bruce A. Simon ("Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil") Second Assistant Directors * Babs Subramaniam ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Battle", "Haven") (credited as Babu Subramaniam from "Justice" on) * Brenda Kalosh ("Justice"-"Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye"-"Datalore", "Too Short A Season") * Bruce A. Simon ("Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye"-"Home Soil") * Larry M. Davis ("Angel One"-"11001001", "When The Bough Breaks"-"The Arsenal of Freedom", "Skin of Evil") * Bob Kinwald ("Coming of Age"-"The Arsenal of Freedom", "Skin of Evil") * Robert J. Metoyer ("Symbiosis", "We'll Always Have Paris"-"The Neutral Zone") * Adele G. Simmons ("Symbiosis", "We'll Always Have Paris"-"The Neutral Zone") 2nd Second Assistant Director * Brenda Kalosh ("Encounter at Farpoint") Costumes Created by * William Ware Theiss, Executive Consultant Art Director * Sandy Veneziano ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"Justice", "Haven", "Coming of Age"-"The Neutral Zone") Assistant Art Director * Gregory Pickrell ("The Battle"-"Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye"-"Home Soil") Visual Effects Coordinators * Robert Legato ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Big Goodbye", "11001001", "When The Bough Breaks", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil"-"We'll Always Have Paris", "The Neutral Zone") * Dan Curry ("Datalore"-"Angel One", "Too Short A Season", "Home Soil"-"Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom"-"Symbiosis", "Conspiracy") Post-Production Supervisor * Brooke Breton Set Decorator * John Dwyer Make-Up Supervisor * Michael Westmore Make-Up Artist * Werner Keppler Hair Supervisor/Hair Designer * Richard Sabre Hair Stylists * Joy Zapata ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"Code of Honor", "Haven") * Carolyn Ferguson ("The Last Outpost"-"Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye"-"The Neutral Zone") Production Associate * Susan Sackett Consulting Senior Illustrator * Andrew Probert Illustrator * Rick Sternbach Scenic Artist * Michael Okuda Set Designers * Richard McKenzie ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Arsenal of Freedom", "Skin of Evil") * Louis Mann ("Symbiosis", "We'll Always Have Paris"-"The Neutral Zone") Script Supervisor * Cosmo Genovese Special Effects * Dick Brownfield Costume Supervisors * Janet Stout ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Naked Now", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Haven") * Elaine Scheideman ("The Last Outpost", "Lonely Among Us"-"Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye"-"Too Short A Season") * Ed Sunley ("When The Bough Breaks"-"The Neutral Zone") Key Costumers * Phil Signorelli ("Datalore"-"11001001") * David McGough ("When The Bough Breaks", "Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom"-"Symbiosis", "Conspiracy"-"The Neutral Zone") * Richard Butz ("Home Soil", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil"-"We'll Always Have Paris") Camera Operator * Lowell Peterson ("Encounter at Farpoint") Chief Lighting Technician * Richard Cronn First Company Grip * Brian Mills Property Masters * Joe Longo ("Encounter at Farpoint", "Code of Honor", "Where No One Has Gone Before"-"Lonely Among Us", "The Battle", "Datalore", "11001001"-"When The Bough Breaks", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil"-"We'll Always Have Paris", "The Neutral Zone") * Alan Sims ("The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Justice", "Hide and Q"-"The Big Goodbye", "Angel One", "Home Soil"-"Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom"-"Symbiosis", "Conspiracy") Sound Mixer * Alan Bernard, C.A.S. ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Big Goodbye", "Angel One", "Too Short A Season"-"The Neutral Zone") (credited as Sound Mixer, C.A.S. from "The Battle" on) * Dean Gilmore ("Datalore", "11001001") Music Editors * John LaSalandra, S.M.E. ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"Angel One", "Too Short a Season") * Gerry Sackman ("11001001", "When the Bough Breaks"-"The Neutral Zone") Supervising Sound Editors * Bill Wistrom * James Wolvington ("Encounter at Farpoint") Sound Editors * James Wolvington ("The Naked Now"-"The Neutral Zone") * Mace Matiosian ("The Naked Now"-"The Neutral Zone") * Wilson Dyer ("Haven"-"The Neutral Zone") Re-Recording Mixers * Chris Haire, C.A.S. ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Doug Davey, C.A.S. ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Jerry Clemans, C.A.S. ("Encounter at Farpoint") Computer Graphics by * Prime Computer, Inc. ("Where No One Has Gone Before") Casting Executive * Helen Mossler Casting Associate * Elisa Goodman ("Symbiosis"-"The Neutral Zone") Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Construction Forepersons * Steven Monroe ("Encounter at Farpoint") * John Clayton ("Encounter at Farpoint") Construction Coordinator * Al Smutko ("The Naked Now"-"The Neutral Zone") Transportation Coordinator * Stewart Satterfield ("Encounter at Farpoint") Special Visual Effects by * Industrial Light and Magic, A Division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Video Optical Effects by * The Post Group Special Video Compositing * Composite Image Systems Editing Facilities * Unitel Video Post Production Sound by * Modern Sound, Hollywood, CA Lenses and Panaflex® Cameras by * Panavision® Uncredited * Patric J. Abaravich - Electrician ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Neutral Zone") * Barbara Affonso - Modelmaker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Chris Alsop - CGI Artist: The Post Group ("Datalore") * John Beasley - Composer: Additional Score ("Encounter at Farpoint") * David Bernard - Sound Cable Person ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Keith Bilderbeck - Sound Editor ("11001001") * Cha Blevins - Extra Costumer for Females ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Edward Brown, Jr. - First Assistant Camera Operator ("Too Short A Season") * Burza - Extra Costumer for Males ("Too Short A Season") * Lloyd A. Buswell - Construction Foreman * Richard E. Butler - Stunt Coordinator ("Encounter at Farpoint") * David Carson - Visual Effects Artist: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Sean Casey - Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Ed Charnock - Painter ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Jesse Chavez - Crab Dolly Grip ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Jerry Clemans - Sound Mixer ("Where No One Has Gone Before") * Armando Contreras - 2nd Grip ("Too Short A Season") * Chuck Courtney - Stunt Coordinator ("Datalore") * James Crawford - Set Security ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Kerrie Cullen - Stunt Coordinator ("The Last Outpost") * Doug Davey - Sound Mixer ("Where No One Has Gone Before") * Demuth - Extra Costumer for Males ("Angel One") * Syd Dutton - Matte Artist ("Code of Honor", "Angel One", "Home Soil") * Huey Duval - Swing Gang ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Evangelatos - Craft Service ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Marian Fife - Studio Teacher ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Sandy Fries - Story Editor ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Gage - Extra Grip ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Steve Gawley - Supervising Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Ray Gilberti - Assistant Lighting Camera Operator: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Ken Gildin - Assistant to Writers and Producers ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Neutral Zone") * David Ginsberg - Executive Producer: Rick Zettner & Associates, Inc. * Adam Glick - Lamp Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Chris Haire - Sound Mixer ("Where No One Has Gone Before") * Christine Heinz - Extra Costumer ("Angel One") * Dennis Hoerter - Motion Control Technician ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Neutral Zone") * Gregory Jein - Model Maker (at the beginning for ILM) ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Neutral Zone") * Brenda Kalosh - 2nd Second Assistant Director ("The Naked Now"-"Lonely Among Us", "Haven") * Alan Kaminsky - Driver Generator Operator ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"The Neutral Zone") * Rolf John Keppler - Make-Up Artist ("Coming of Age") * John Knoll - Enterprise warp effects artist: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Les Landau - Director ("Code of Honor") * Kenneth A. Larson - Special Effects Technician ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Stephen Lebed - Model Maker ("Conspiracy") * Greg Luntzel - Second Assistant Camera Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Elaine Maser - Costumer: Women ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Mike May - Assistant Property Master ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * McKane - Lamp Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Edward K. Milkis - Producer ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Mills - Extra Grip ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * John Moio - Stunt Coordinator ("The Arsenal of Freedom") * Michael Olague - Visual Effects Technician: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Ease Owyeung - Enterprise Modelmaker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Greg Papalia - Set Designer ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Lowell Peterson - Camera Operator ("The Naked Now"-"The Neutral Zone") * Gerald Quist - Sculptor ("Skin Of Evil"), Make-Up Artist ("Coming of Age", "Conspiracy") * Fred Raimondi - Visual Effects Compositor ("11001001"-"The Neutral Zone") * Maricella Ramirez - Key First Assistant Camera Operator ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"Lonely Among Us", "Hide and Q") * Ed Reilly - Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Malcolm "Mel" Rennings - Mike Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Gene Roddenberry - Creator * Rory Romero - DGA Trainee ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Stewart Satterfield - Transportation Coordinator ("The Naked Now" - "The Neutral Zone") * Schiavone - Extra Grip ("Angel One") * Schultz - Lamp Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Wesley Seeds - Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Charles Sertin - Swing Gang ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Phil Signorelli - Costumer for Males ("Too Short A Season") * Bruce A. Simon - First Assistant Director ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Alan Sims - Property Master ("Too Short A Season") * Eric Stillwell - Production Assistant ("The Big Goodbye"-"The Neutral Zone") * Greg R. Stone - Special Effects Technician ("Conspiracy") * Babu Subramaniam - First Assistant Director ("Code of Honor") * Barton M. Susman - Art Department Lead Person ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Pat Sweeney - Visual Effects Director of Photography: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Larry Tan - Model Maker: ILM ("Encounter at Farpoint") * Tracy Tormé - Executive Story Editor ("Encounter at Farpoint"-"Coming of Age") * Elaina M. Vescio - Set Security ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Jana Wallace - Secretary to Gene Roddenberry/Script typist * Michael Westmore, Jr. - Prosthetic Electronics ("Datalore") * Dana White - Pre-Production Associate * Ray Wilbar - First Assistant Camera Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Glenn R. Wilder - Stunt Coordinator ("Code of Honor") * Murphy Wiltz - Lamp Operator ("Angel One", "Too Short A Season") * Unknown - Stunt Coordinator ("Lonely Among Us", "Justice"-"Hide and Q", "The Big Goodbye", "Too Short A Season", "Home Soil", "Heart of Glory", "Skin Of Evil"-"Conspiracy") Production companies * Rick Zettner & Associates, Inc. - Production company: Transporter Effects See also * TNG Season 1 performers * TNG Season 1 UK VHS * TNG Season 1 DVD cs:První sezóna TNG de:TNG Staffel 1 fr:TNG Saison 1 it:TNG Stagione 1 nl:TNG Seizoen 1 sv:TNG, säsong 1 Category:Star Trek seasons